Ghosts of Vitharn
Overview Prerequisites: None. Faction: N/A Quest giver: Rumors or finding Vitharn. Reward: Count Cirion's Helmet. Background Information Many years ago, a great battle ensued at the fortress of Vitharn between the soldiers and the Fanatics, a faction of mad worshippers who sought to convert Vitharn. When the people of Vitharn refused, the Fanatics attacked. Vitharn could have held strong and easily eliminated the invasion; but when four people all fail in their duties for one reason or another, the Fanatics overpowered them, and Vitharn was lost. Walkthrough Once you hear about Vitharn, or arrive there, you will notice that solid ghosts of Ghost Fanatics and Ghost Vitharn Soldiers are attacking each other. Note: The Ghost Fanatics are equipped with leveled Madness weapons. You can choose to kill several Fanatics and pick up their weapons, which turn solid. Entering Vitharn This battle is between the Vitharn soldiers and Fanatics. You cannot enter the fort via the main entrance, which you see is bound by supernatural forces. Enter via the tree roots that are entangled throughout the area. Check your map, as it is hard to find. Once you enter, Count Cirion will speak to you, and tell you of the tragedy of Vitharn centuries ago. The people of Vitharn were overrun when four people failed in their duties of defense in the bailey of Vitharn, and the Fanatics killed them. Sheogorath had already been angered before when the people were strong in their pride, and when Vitharn fell, he cursed them to relive the events of the fall, over and over as a humiliating punishment. Resting the Souls ---- Desideratus Count Cirion will ask that you lay to rest the residents of Vitharn. Go to the bailey, and you will find the battle of Vitharn replayed repeatedly. Three people stand out amongst the crowd of soldiers. One you may notice immediately is Desideratus, a soldier who constantly seems to worry about his "betrothed." Upon talking to Hloval Dreth, the wizard next to him, you discover that the "betrothed" is actually a doll. Go into the keep, and find the sleeping quarters. You will find the doll, which glows blue. Note that all the artifacts needed to prevent the fall of Vitharn are glowing a ghostly blue. Once you have the doll, you can do two things with it. You can either place the doll into the brazier, burning with a white-blue flame near the gate, or attempt to talk to any one of the invading Fanatics, which will place the doll upon them. Either way, talk to Desideratus, and he will fight for his betrothed, eliminating one of the four invading Fanatics. Hloval Dreth Hloval Dreth is the priest of Vitharn, who can be found near Desideratus. When you talk to him about the siege of Vitharn, he constantly talks about needing more power. When you talk to the others, you will find that he has stunted magicka, and as a result, performs poorly in the defense. From here you can take two paths. You can go back into the keep, search until you find the sanctuary, where you will find his assistant preaching silently. Find a massive chair in the back of the sanctuary and push the button. A secret office will open, and search the office for the glowing Dagger of Depletion. Give this dagger to Hloval, who will strike you once with it, and fight the Fanatics. Or, you can go into the Vitharn Mausoleum and search for the ghostly Welkynd Stone and give that to Hloval, which will also eliminate one of the four invading Fanatics. Althel Althel is the archer on the parapet of the bailey, who informs you that she has no arrows with which to fight. As a result, she is struck down without a chance. Go into the keep, and find the armory. Be very quiet and sneak around until you find a quiver of 30 of Althel's arrows, which is right behind the greedy smith. Do not let him discover you, as he will hit you with a spell that tosses you out of the armory and locks the door. Get the arrows to Althel, and she will eliminate one of the four invading Fanatics. Count Cirion After you witness the three Fanatics fall when the fighters perform, you will get a journal entry saying that you cannot do more, and that you must talk to Cirion for additional help. Count Cirion can always be found on his throne in the dining room, where the residents are found constantly eating. After talking to him, he states that he failed in his duties that fateful day; when cowardice overtook him, and he never participated in the defense. He gives you his helmet, Count Cirion's Helmet, which will give you a small 5 point boost in Heavy Armor and Block, and Vitharn ghost effect on self. He tells you that the helmet has bound you to Vitharn, until you defeat the Devoted Fanatic in the bailey, who will only attack you. Defeat him, and grab his loot if you want. Laid to Rest After you have killed the Devoted Fanatic, Count Cirion comes outside, and thanks you for freeing the spirits of Vitharn. He gives you his helmet, which removes the Vitharn Ghost effect. Count Cirion's Helmet resembles a Madness helmet, but with small horns and a leveled boost to Block and Heavy Armor. You can now leave Vitharn. However, before you leave you might want to check out the gravestones near the entrance to the Mausoleum. Activate them for an epitaph for each of the deceased defenders. : "An unknown citizen lies here. He was slaughtered while others held the defence." stones : "An unknown soldier lies here. He died attempting to save his keep." stones : "Bat gro-Urkul was a miser. Upon his head lies a measure of the blame for Vitharn's fall." : "Power mad to the end, Hloval Dreth met his end in shame." : "Beloved of Desideratus Annius, ragdoll to most." a miniature tombstone : "Desideratus Annius lies here, coward and deviant." : "Rest in peace, Althel. You were valiant to the end." Category:Quests Category:Shivering Isles: Quests